ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))
Iago PUC’s version of Marvel’s Spider-Man is an alternate TV series story-line for the first season of the series. To contrast the original plot which had 25 episodes, this version has 26, including five episodes replacing "Screwball Live" and the four-part episode “''The Rise of Doc Ock''”. The series proceeds with the season focusing on a new original story line. Episodes The following list consists of episodes from Season 1 replacing the ones from second half. All others first remain . 14) “''Webs and Shields''” Following a fight against a squad of Hydra troopers led by Crossbones, who was sent by the Red Skull to obtain Oscorp's resources (including genetically-altered spiders stolen from Spencer Smythe), Spider-Man and Miles Morales witness Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon getting bitten by two spiders (which had broken out of the containers collected by Crossbones) and earning their spider powers. Gwen and Anya soon learn of Spider-Man's identity of Peter Parker and gladly decide to keep it in secret like Miles promised to do. To Peter's bigger surprise, Max Model reveals that he too always knew Peter's secret as Spider-Man, and (along with being the headmaster of Horizon High) turns out to be an mid-level agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. on the behalf of Director Nick Fury. As Gwen and Anya train with Black Widow on the use of their spider abilities, Peter and Miles (earning the codename Kid Arachnid) are tasked by Director Fury to assist Captain America on pursuing the Red Skull, who is holding hostile plans with the Oscorp researches provided to him by the Jackal, who had somehow escaped from New York Penitentiary following the previous incident with him, and the Tesseract. In the episode's climax, Otto Octavius is caught in an explosion which fuses his robot arms to his body during a sudden fight between Jackal and Red Skull over the Tesseract. In the end of the episode, as Peter and his friends enjoy themselves, a mysterious young man in the shadows emerges from a warp-hole and dons a duplicate of Spider-Man's suit and technology, vowing to stop Octavius and the "cybernetic monster he is about to unleash" by any means necessary. 15) “''Amazing vs. Superior''” Following the incident from the previous episode, Otto Octavius escapes the hospital before the the doctors can surgically remove the robot arms from him and decides to become the criminal vigilante known as "the Octopus", attracting the attention of Spider-Man, who views Octavius as a menace which must be stopped. At the same time, Peter Parker is having his first official date with Mary Jane Watson, whose father Dr. Phillip Watson has been hired by Max Model to be a substitute teacher for Octavius at Horizon High, much to Octavius' dismay. Along the way, Peter and his friends discover that a new unidentified individual is taking the mantle of Spider-Man, and they are soon going to find out this person is has much more in common with Peter than they believe. The new individual is soon revealed as a time-displaced Peter Parker, who was sent to travel in time to stop the Octopus' plan, which threatens all life on Earth in the future. In the episode's climax, Peter and his future counterpart manage to destroy the consciousness of Ultron (the A.I. Octavius was near to unwillingly unleash) and stop the Octopus, whose identity of Otto Octavius is soon exposed to public eyes, resulting in Octavius getting fired from Horizon High and arrested in the Supervillain Holding Facility. With his world in the future safe, the future Peter returns peacefully to his place in time, leaving the Spider-Man moniker to his present counterpart. Dr. Watson is made Octavius' official replacement at Horizon High, much to the joy of Mary Jane, who feels that she is going to be "closer to Peter than she already is". Episode ends with a close-up in her eyes changing from human blue to feline green. 16) “''Face it, Tiger!''” Resuming his role as Spider-Man, Peter Parker begins to patrol around the city alongside Mary Jane Watson, who turns out to be Tigra, a half-human, half-alien humanoid tigress who has been chasing supervillains working for Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, and a criminal gangster only identified to by authorities as "the Gentleman", who seeks resources to destroy Spider-Man's image by any means necessary. Spider-Man and Tigra are both aware that the Gentleman is J. Jonah Jameson, the editor of Daily Bugle who has been undergoing petty attempts to incriminate Spider-Man, and plan to expose him by the best means. At the same time, Jameson hires his employees Eddie Brock and Dmitri Smerdyakov to investigate on Peter (who is publicly reported as "Spider-Man's honorary comrade" following his role in the Octopus' defeat) to get answers about Spider-Man, but their task will soon prove to be more dangerous than they believe when their hunt for Peter (actually a agent of Mary Jane's father in disguise using Smerdyakov's Chameleon helmet) leads them to a trap orchestrated by him and the Titanian Tigers. In the episode's climax, following Kingpin's defeat, Jameson is arrested along with Brock and Smerdyakov after being exposed as the Gentleman as Betty Brant, who had been a long time great admirer of superheroes, becomes the new editor of the Daily Bugle. 17) “''The Spider and the Wolf''” Peter Parker has another date with Mary Jane Watson before befriending her older cousin Kevin Hunt, who is operating as New York's own White Wolf, the second White Wolf after Wakandan King T'Challa's adoptive brother Hunter. As he and White Wolf work with Black Panther to stop the Wild Pack (Silver Sable, Paladin, Puma, and Battlestar), who were hired by Shadow Council leader Killmonger to assault Oscorp for a new weapon built by Alistair Smythe, Spider-Man is dismayed to hear that Norman Osborn has freed Otto Octavius from prison while hiring him to be a professor at Osborn Academy to redeem him from his attempts to almost unleash Ultron in the world, which slowly brings Peter in a growing new conflict with Harry Osborn, who has other reasons to support his father's ideas. At the episode's climax after Spider-Man and his allies defeat the Wild Pack and Killmonger, Spider-Man overhears Harry admitting that he trusts no one (not even his best friend Peter Parker) except his father before Peter (actually a holographic decoy projected by White Wolf in disguise) reprimands Harry for his greed and lack of loyalty and ends his friendship with him. In the end, Peter eventually forms a new friendship with Kevin. 18) “''City of Heroes''” Spider-Man goes on a crime-fighting spree as he teams up with several young superheroes, including teens who had been active since the Wallcrawler first received his powers. This episode features an anthology format, being split in three different segments: * “''Inhuman Rights''”: Spider-Man is assigned by Nick Fury to look after Kamala Khan, who is enduring her first month as Ms. Marvel. He and Kid Arachnid must also protect her from Otto Octavius (now named "Doctor Octopus"), who still long to eradicate Inhumans on New York, and Victor Kohl / Exile, who seeks to corrupt young Inhumans for his dark purposes. * “''Of Spiders and Dinosaurs''”: Spider-Man and young Inhuman Inferno look after young Mutant Humberto Lopez and work to put an end on Stegron the Dinosaur Man's rampage. * “''Rise Above All''”: Spider-Man teams up with Captain America's personal trainees, the A-Wing Commandos (Starhawk, Blue Owl, Falcon, Albatross and Jetstar) to intercept Vulture and uncover Norman Osborn's secret negociations with Hydra. 19) “''Bloodlines''” After teaming up with Liz Allan / Firestar in defeating another Spider Slayer sent by Alistair Smythe, Spider-Man encounters a new young heroine named Wave, who for some reason has a soft spot for him. Later on, Peter Parker has an unexpected encounter with Dr. Helen Cho, a scientist claiming awareness of his secret as Spider-Man and her allegiance with Peter's parents Richard and Mary Parker. His search for answers about his family's past soon leads him to discover he has a younger sister named Teresa, who is working hard to protect her parents' researches about a mystical artifact called Bloodgem (the crystal responsible for granting Wave and Firestar their powers) from Norman Osborn and his newly hired supervillain mercenaries Molten Man and Hydro-Man. Peter will soon learn of two secrets: Teresa's amazing connection with Wave... and Norman's shocking role in the deaths of Peter's parents. 20) “''I'll Make a Spider-Man Out of You''” While his friends are having training with his secret martial arts teacher Shang-Chi, Spider-Man is tasked to look after Gwen's little cousin Cassie Lang, who is enjoying her first day as the new heroine Ant-Girl. The two team up to stop Kraven the Hunter from stealling a casket containing the Ten Rings (ten gemrings containing the soul of the Chinese dark lord known as the Mandarin) for the Shadow Council. The Web-slinger and Ant-Girl must also contend with the Oscorp Commandos, who were also sent by Norman Osborn after the rings. 21) “''TBD''” TBD 22) “''TBD''” TBD 23) “''TBD''” TBD 24) “''TBD''” TBD 25) “''TBD''” TBD 26) “''TBD''” TBD... Characters Main * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - A teenager who was bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a field trip to Oscorp. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. His second Spider-Man suit now resembles the one worn by Tom Holland’s character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Supporting Champions A group of young metahumans and friends of Spider-Man who assembled to follow the Avengers' footsteps as heroes. * Tigra / Mary Jane Watson (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Peter’s girlfriend and a student in Midtown High. She is an half-human, half Titanian Tiger hybrid (daughter of F.E.A.S.T. nurse Mary Watson and Titanian Tiger Soto) who has the ability to shape-shift into a humanoid tigress with the abilities of Fire and Ice Breath, Hypnosis and (according to her teammates) the “strength of ten tigers combined” (provided by Superhuman Strength, wall climbing, Superhuman leaping, and able to run and swim in incredible speed). She is revealed to have known of Peter's secret life as Spider-Man since he was bitten by a radioactive spider (a flashback reveals she was the only one other than Peter himself at the Oscorp field trip who noticed the spider biting him) and has been in love with him after his first heroic success. ** Appearance: Her human form is that of a teenager with an auburn hair and blue eyes. Her Tigra persona has a bright red-hair and green feline eyes and is based on Greer Grant’s variant in the original comics, but with the costume colored on blue with cat teeth in the belt and added with two golden bracelets and a small silver tiara with a tiger head-shaped sapphire. * Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy (voiced by Laura Bailey) - A student at Horizon High and one of Peter’s friends who become aware of his identity of Spider-Man. She and Anya are bitten by two new lab spiders like the one which bit Miles Morales, and they soon become Ghost Spider and Spider-Girl respectively. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series, but now with a straight longer hair. Her Ghost Spider costume is the sae as in the Season 2 episode "The Day Without Spider-Man". * Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - A student of Horizon High who was bitten by the Electrolis Arachnatis spider created by Raymond Warren. Spider-Man became a mentor to Miles. In "Kraven's Amazing Hunt," he was the first to discover Peter Parker is Spider-Man and promised not to tell anyone at school. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * White Wolf / Kevin Hunt (voiced by Cameron Bowen) - Mary Jane's maternal older cousin, a student of Horizon High and young science prodigy who is an expert in dogs and wolves. He is also a young vigilante with strength and speed similar to that of Spider-Man and the abilities to duplicate himself and communicate with wolfs and other canines. He wears an Vibranium body armor provided for him by T'Challa's adopted brother Hunter. His armor has adaptative discs which (combined with his self-replicating abilities) can create decoys of other subjects. He also becomes Peter Parker's new best friend after a conflict between Peter and Harry Osborn. ** Appearance: Based on the character Kevin in Marvel Rising: Initiation. His White Wolf armor is based on the one worn by Hunter the White Wolf in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon (voiced by Melanie Minichino) - A student at Horizon High and Gwen's best friend as well as one of Peter’s friends who become aware of his identity of Spider-Man. She and Gwen are bitten by two new lab spiders like the one which bit Miles Morales, and they soon become Spider-Girl and Ghost Spider respectively. ** Appearance: The same as in the original show. Her Spider-Girl guise is the same as in Season 2. * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - A teenage superhero fangirl who manifested her size/shape shifting abilities due to exposure to the Terrigen Mist and her status as a Inhuman descendant. She currently battles crime as Ms. Marvel, an identity she adopted from her lifetime superhero idol and inspiration Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel. She is also in a relationship with Miles Morales, although they are sometimes too shy to admit it to the others. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series' Season 2 episode "School of Hard Knocks". * Ant-Girl / Cassandra "Cassie" Lang (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Gwen's rather enthusiastic, but highly intelligent 9-year-old younger cousin who received a prototype Pym Particle suit as a birthday gift from her father Scott Lang, the current Ant-Man. Her suit comes out of a Pym Particle-powered nanotech device on her wrist which she uses to design and redesign her suit. She is shown to have a very soft relationship with Peter Parker and the rest of the teenaged heroes, who view her as a little sister. ** Appearance: Similar to her counterpart from Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 and animated after the females in the show. * Firestar / Liz Allan (voiced by Natalie Lander) - One of Peter's classmates. She became Firestar, a superheroine with Flight and Pyrokinetic abilities, due to exposure to a prototype Bloodgem which duplicated Molten Man's powers. She started her superhero role in the following night after Spider-Man's team and the Avengers defeated Ultron. She later became best friends with Peter's sister Teresa. ** Appearance: The same as in the original show. Her Firestar suit is a one piece leotard version of the one worn by Angelica Jones in the comics, and with her brown hair changing to red. * Wave / Teresa Parker (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Peter's long lost younger sister, who was born one month after her parents left Peter (on his age of three) to the care of Uncle Ben and Aunt May. One year after her parents were killed by Oscorp mercenaries under Norman Osborn's orders to retrieve researches of the Bloodgem, Teresa became Wave, a superheroine with Water-bending abilities, once the Bloodgem duplicated Hydro-Man's powers and transfered its energies to her. ** Appearance: Visually a long straight blonde haired, blue eyed girl a few hinches shorter than Peter. Her Wave costume is based on the one worn by Michelle Starr in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2, but with the mask ressembling the one worn by Ms. Marvel and her hair colored in aquatic blue. * Reptil / Humberto Lopez (voiced by Antony Del Rio) - A young Mutant who can shapeshift to the form of any dinosaur. ** Appearance: Based on his looks in Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight!, but barefoot. * Inferno / Dante Pertuz (voiced by Greg Cipes) - A young Inhuman with Pyrokinetic abilities. He is said to have earned his powers and become a superhero one month before Peter Parker first became Spider-Man. ** Appearance: Based on his looks in Marvel Rising, added with golden goggles. Avengers A group composed of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, who dedicate their lives protecting their world from several threats which no hero can fight alone. * Captain America / Steve Rogers (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - The leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He eventually becomes a mentor to Spider-Man and his friends. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series' Season 2 episode "School of Hard Knocks" and in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Iron Man / Tony Stark (voiced by Mick Wingert) - The second-in command and benefactor of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention. He is one of Peter's idols and mentors. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff (voiced by Laura Bailey) - An Avenger and highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - An Avenger and a former U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA was fused with that of Kree scientist Mar-Vell's during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is Kamala Khan's superhero idol and inspiration. ** Appearance: The same as in the Marvel Rising franchise. * Thor (voiced by Travis Willingham) - An Avenger and the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Hulk / Bruce Banner (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Hawkeye / Clint Barton (voiced by Troy Baker) - An Avenger, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and master archer. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest, but sporting his outfit from Avengers: Endgame. * Black Panther / T'Challa (voiced by James C. Mathis III) - An Avenger and the king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. He is also armed with his Vibranium Armor, which absorbs kinetic energy and redirects it into a Sonic Wave Pulse. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. (voiced by David Kaye) - An Avenger and a android created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. and the Mind Stone. ** Appearance: Based on Paul Bettany's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * F.R.I.D.A.Y. (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - Stark's Artificial Intelligence system. ** Appearance: None. A-Wing Commandos A patriotic group of bird-based heroes consisting of four young prodigies and their protector android. They are Captain America's personal S.H.I.E.L.D. students and battle crime equipped with highly advanced and more militarized versions of Vulture's anti-gravity suit; all have anti-gravity, flight functions, Vibranium force-field protectors and neck devices which enable them to perform sonic attacks, and each with unique attributes and special characteristics. Though they are not members of Spider-Man's team, they are still very close allies to the Webslinger and his friends. * Starhawk / Arthur Phoenix (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - The leader of the commandos. His suit can shoot optic beams and has electroshock talons. ** Appearance: Visually a black-haired, green eyed teenager. His Starhawk suit is a U.S. flag colored variant of the Vulture's outfit in the show, but with the helmet resembling that of a Nova Corps member. * Blue Owl / Sally Avril (voiced by Tara Strong) - The second-in-command and only female member of the commandos. Her suit has camouflage functions and Vibranium energy beam whips with functions similar to Spider-Man's webbing. She is also in a relationship with Arthur. ** Appearance: Visually a blonde haired, blue eyed teenage girl. Her Blue Owl armor is based on the one worn by her counterpart in Avengers Unleashed, but with a mask with white eye white eye lenses and which covers her face, leaving her mouth and hair visible. * Falcon / Sam Wilson (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - A member of the commandos whose armor has Vibranium arm-blades and espionage drone projectors. ** Appearance: Visually a teenage version of his counterpart in the comics. His Falcon suit is based on the first suit worn in in Avengers Assemble, added with red eye lenses. * Albatross / Kenneth "Kenny" McFarlane (voiced by Eric Bauza) - The tallest and strongest of the commandos. His armor has shockwave gauntlets and flame throwers. ** Appearance: Visually based on his Earth-1610 counterpart, but without his beard. His Albatross suit is based on Falcon's armor in Marvel Super Hero Adventures. * Jetstar (voiced by Eric Loomis) - An Artificial Intelligence android and member of the commandos created with Darkhawk technology. Jetstar has optic blasts and shape-shifting functions. ** Appearance: Visually based on one of the Darkhawk units seen in Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout, but colored in red, blue and white. Fantastic Four A crew of astronauts and outer space explorers who developed their powers following a freak accident in space. They soon became another team of the World's greatest heroes, with the purpose of protecting the innocents from random threats which come by and working to maintain peace with other worlds and keep their surrogate family together. * Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards (voiced by Nolan North) - The leader of the Fantastic Four and a super genius, who has the ability to stretch his body into different forms and lengths. He acts as a mentor for Peter Parker and carries a dislike for Norman Osborn, as Richards compares Osborn's ambitions with science as big as those of Doctor Doom. ** Appearance: Based on Ioan Gruffudd's character in the 2005 Fantastic Four film and its sequel Rise of the Silver Surfer. * Invisible Woman / Susan Storm (voiced by Catherine Taber) - A member of the Fantastic Four and Richards' wife, who has the ability to create and manipulate light, allowing her to create force-fields and turn herself and others objects and people invisible. She acts as a mother-figure for Peter Parker and, like her husband, carries a dislike for Norman Osborn. ** Appearance: Based on her appearance in Avengers: EHM!. * Human Torch / Jonathan "Johnny" Storm (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - The youngest member of the Fantastic Four and Susan's 25 year-old younger brother, who has the ability to mentally create and manipulate fire and fly. ** Appearance: Based on his appearance in Avengers: EHM!. * The Thing / Ben Grimm (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A member of the Fantastic Four and Richard's best friend, whose body became stone while granting him superhuman strength and durability which match those of the Hulk. He is the team's "muscle man" and pilot of the team's Fantasti-Car. ** Appearance: Based on Michael Chiklis' character in the 2005 Fantastic Four film and its sequel Rise of the Silver Surfer. S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division) A espionage, special law-enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency allied to the Avengers which often deals with paranormal and superhuman threats. * Nick Fury (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who originally recruited the Avengers and continues to be a mentor and benefactor for the team. He later acts as a mentor and supervisor to Spider-Man and his friends. ** Appearance: Based on Samuel L. Jackson's character in the MCU. * Maria Hill (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - A high-ranking commander and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who works closely with Nick Fury. She is also the Avengers' closest adviser and supporter. ** Appearance: Based on Cobie Smulders' character in the MCU. * TBD - ** Appearance: Individual * Max Model (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The headmaster of Horizon High and secretly a mid-level agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He is one of Peter's idols and mentors. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Aunt May Parker (voiced by ) - The aunt of Peter Parker. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Yuri Watanabe (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - The chief of New York's Police Department allied to the Avengers. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series' Season 2. * Mary Watson (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Mary Jane's mother and a nurse working at F.E.A.S.T. (Food, Emergency Aid, Shelter and Training), a charity to help the homeless and underprivileged. She and her sister Anna are also close friends to Aunt May and approves her daughter's relationship with Peter, whom Mary is secretly aware to be Spider-Man. Like Reed Richards and Susan Storm, she also carries a dislike for Norman Osborn for their other reasons: Osborn's ambitions being just like Doctor Doom's. ** Appearance: She is an older variant of her daughter with a darker hair and green eyes. * Soto / Phillip Watson (voiced by Travis Willingham) - Mary Jane's father and the chief of the Titanian Tigers, a tribe of alien humanoid tigers who were once banished from their home world of Titan by Thanos decades ago. He is a long time war ally to the Fantastic Four and the people of Wakanda (including their king T'Challa) and, like Mary Watson, also approves his daughter's relationship with Peter Parker. He usually takes the guise of Phillip Watson, a scientist and new teacher in Horizon High replacing Otto Octavius. ** Appearance: His true form consists on being a muscular hulking humanoid tiger with green eyes. He also wears black pants with a silver belt and a pair of golden bracelets. His human form of Phillip Watson is that of a Caucasian man with brown hair and blue eyes. * Shang-Chi (voiced by James Sie) - An immortal samurai and master in the ancient arts of Kung Fu. He is Peter's secret teacher, who trained him in Martial Arts during his first month as Spider-Man. ** Appearance: Based on Jackie Chan's portrayal of Lu Yan in The Forbidden Kingdom, but with his attire having the details and colors of his Earth-616 counterpart's costume in the modern comics. * Rajah (voiced by Tara Strong) - Mary Jane's paternal younger cousin, son of Soto's brother and a Titanian Tiger baby. He is oftenly baby-sited by Peter Parker and his friends (mostly by Gwen and Anya, to take delightful liking of him). ** Appearance: Based on the looks of William Grant Nelson (the son of the original Tigra / Greer Grant) as a baby. * Spider-Man III / Future Peter Parker (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - A futuristic version of Peter Parker who came from a ruined world in the future which was caused by Otto Octavius, who planned to eradicate Mutants and Inhumans on Earth with his latest invention, but instead unleashed the rogue A.I. Ultron, who exacted to eradicate 90% of all life on Earth. With help from the survivors of the purge (including Doctor Hank Pym and Anya Corazon), Peter soon used hightech devices to build a time machine so that he could travel to the period of Octavius' transformation into the Octopus with the mission to seek the high-tech card containing Ultron's consciousness and destroy it before Octavius can obtain it. Over the course, the future Peter posed as the Present Day Spider-Man to conceal his Present counterpart's connection with the hero and fought the Octopus multiple times to delay him from the information he was seeking for his plans. His Present-day counterpart and his friends soon learned of his purposes after the time-displaced Peter's technology interfaced with the circuits of his counterpart's phone and decided to help as well. Despite the future's Ultron travelling to the Present to retrieve him, the future Spider-Man (with sudden help from a time-travelling Carolyn Trainer / Lady Octopus) succeeded in his goal once the Present Day Peter used a Oscorp Heat Sword his future self salvaged to destroy Ultron's card, saving the future world and erasing Ultron from existence. The future Peter soon retured to his own time with Carolyn, leaving the Spider-Man mantle to his Present self. The Future Spider-Man's actions resulted in both Spider-Man and Peter Parker earning noble creidt as heroic partners for saving the citizens from Ultron. ** Appearance: Visually the same as his counterpart, but with a hair style ressembling Winter Soldier's in the MCU, a facial scar on the right side of his face, and a bionic left hand. His time travel suit ressembles the team suits from Avengers: Endgame. Antagonists Main * Goblin King / Dystopian Earth Norman Osborn (voiced by Mark Hamill (similar to Malefor the Dark Master in The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon)) - A interdimensional version of Norman Osborn who has become the tyrannical emperor of New York. Due to exposure to a combination of the Super Solder Serum with Gamma Radiation, Osborn became able to transform into an insane, powerful monster with physical structure similar to the Hulk's and Pyrokinetic abilities. He is the story's final antagonist. ** Appearance: The same as in the Ultimate Comics, and added with demonic wings. He also sports an armor based on the one worn by Thanos in Avengers: Endgame. * Norman Osborn (voiced by Josh Keaton) - The CEO of Oscorp and Harry Osborn's father, who is obsessed with destroying Spider-Man so that he can replace him as "protector of New York" to preserve the Osborn name. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. Black Order A alien group consisting of Thanos' lieutenants and followers who are commanders of his invasion force. * Corvus Glaive (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - The leader of the Black Order who wields a glaive which can cut through materials as strong as Vibranium. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. * Proxima Midnight (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - Thanos' fearsome warrior who wields a three-pronged spear in battle. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. * Ebony Maw (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - The torturer of Thanos who uses his telekinetic powers in order to capture and torture his victims. He also has telepathic abilities which allow him to read his victims' minds and also force them into experiencing their worst fears. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. * Cull Obsidian - The strongest among Thanos' generals who wields a pair of battle gauntlets to fight his enemies. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Oscorp * Green Goblin / Harry Osborn (voiced by Max Mittelman) - The son of Norman Osborn and the estranged former best friend of Peter Parker. He views Spider-Man as a menace and blames him for his very misfortune after he was framed by Spencer Smythe into sabotaging a science project and suspended from Horizon High, and his completely loyal to his father Norman and enrolls in Osborn Academy, unaware that his own father was the one who ordered his framing. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. His Green Goblin armor a green variant of the Hobgoblin suit he wore in the original Season 1's finale. * Doctor Octopus / The Octopus / Otto Octavius (voiced by Scott Menville) - A scientific prodigy who graduated from school early and became a teacher at Horizon High (and later at Oscorp Academy after being fired by Max Model). An accident by a fight between the Red Skull and Jackal caused Otto's harness with tentacle-like appendages to be fused to his body. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Vulture / Adrian Toomes (voiced by ) - A former employee of Horizon High who was fired for stealing equipment and donned an anti-gravity flight suit with visor and a neck device which enables him to perform sonic attacks. Shortly after being held by the police, Norman Osborn negotiated his release in exchange for having Toomes become a teacher at Osborn Academy. He is currently a member of the Osborn Commandos and the commander of the Vulture Commandos. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Alistair Smythe (voiced by Jason Spisak) - A student of Osborn Academy and a member of the Osborn Commandos equipped with a Spider-Slayer armor. ** Appearance: The same as in original series. * Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - A Russian student of Osborn Academy who formerly attended to Horizon High and he joined the Oscorp Commandos outfitted with an Rhino-shaped armor. ** Appearance: The same as in original series. Shadow Council A secret cabal of super-villains with the aim of global conquest and were sworn enemies of both Wakanda and Atlantis since the reign of T'Chanda and the Allied Forces in the 1940s. They play a small role in the series, on which Killmonger and the Council view Oscorp technology as useful tools for his plans, and even get Norman Osborn to become a member as well. * Killmonger / N'Jadaka (voiced by Keston John) - The leader of the Shadow Council and a Wakandan exile who was T'Challa's teacher-turned-nemesis. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Tiger Shark (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - A former general of King Attuma's armies who rebelled against Atlantis in protest of the treaty between his homeland and the surface world. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Madame Masque / Whitney Frost (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - A former Hydra scientist who became Madame Masque after discovering a Wakandan ship with the Avengers and putting on its control mask to save it from sinking. The mask is advanced technology which gives her the power to connect and manipulate any machines, powered by the ship itself. But due to the mask being too unstable, it drove her mad with power, leading her to desire to change the world by enforcing her will over it. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Princess Zanda (voiced by Cree Summer) - The former ruler of the African nation of Narobia who had history with T'Challa and is a sadistic rogue Inhuman with shape-shifting powers. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * M'Baku (voiced by Ike Amadi) - A member of the Shadow Council who wears a force-enhancer suit which has a gorilla-like shape. He is usually nicknamed by the Jungle Syndicate members as "Man-Ape", a name M'Baku dislikes and objects furiously to whoever calls him like that. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Ulysses Klaue (voiced by Trevor Devall) - A member of the Shadow Council and a maniacal smuggler armed with a sonic converter in place of his severed left hand. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. Athena Industries A formerly small company which mainly focused in building innovative tech and making the world a better place which ended up becoming a corrupt agency seeking to overthrow all other companies, including Stark Industries and Oscorp. * Athena Gonzales (voiced by Nika Futterman) - The corrupt head of Athena Industries who longs to use technology to become the richest woman in the world, also wanting to outrank rich businessmen like Tony Stark and Norman Osborn. She is shown to have a god-complex, believing herself to be the reincarnation of the same name goddess of wisdom, Athena. ** Appearance: Visually a hispanic brunnete with hazel eyes. She is most seen wearing a common business outfit and a lab jacket. * Techpire / Ariel Haven (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - A socially awkward scientist who created a serum which gave her the power to corrupt technology, using it to steal designs for Athena Industries. She is shown to be highly infatuated with Ant-Man, much to the objections of Ant-Girl. ** Appearance: Visually based on actress Mary Elizabeth Winstead. Her Techpire form has a grey skin, black hair and red demonic eyes and sports a one piece jumpsuit detailed with cybernetic features. * Yellowjacket / Darren Cross (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - A former protégé of Hank Pym's who militarized a similar version of the Ant-Man technology to create the Yellowjacket suit. ** Appearance: Based on Corey Stoll's character in the 2015 Ant-Man film. * Mysterio / Quentin Beck (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - A former Oscorp Industries employee and holographic-illusions specialist who masquerades as an ally to the Oscorp Commandos against both Spider-Man and Athena Industries. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. * King of All (voiced by Steve Blum) - A powerful robot with the ability to absorb metahuman DNA through physical contact. ** Appearance: Visually based on Amazo in DC Animated Universe. * The Phalanx - Androids with symbiote-like attributes which can possess and control host bodies. Initially believed by the Oscorp Commandos (mostly Harry Osborn) to be an interdimensional invasion force, the Phalanx were soon revealed (and discovered by Spider-Man and Ant-Girl) to be alien weapons created by Mysterio to be Athena Industries' elite force. ** Appearance: Their natural forms are based on those of flying insects and birds. Once linked with their hosts, they visually become cybernetic variants of the Venom hosts. Wild Pack A group of metahuman mercenaries led by Silver Sable. * Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova (voiced by April Stewart) - The leader of the Wild Pack and a big game mercenary. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. * Puma / Thomas Fireheart (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A member of the Wild Pack and wields a special gauntlet on his left hand which extends its claws. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. * Paladin / Paul Denning (voiced by Trevor Devall) - A member of the Wild Pack who is the team's weapon designer. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. * Battlestar / Lemar Hoskins (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A member of the Wild Pack of the superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability and reflexes. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. Individual Villains and Anti-Heroes * Ultron (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - An A.I. program created during the World War II era created by Norman Osborn's grandfather to be the army's ultimate weapon until it proved too dangerous to be controlled and was forcibly shut down. He plays a role in episode "Amazing vs. Superior", on which the high-tech card containing his consciouness and program is targeted by Otto Octavius for his plan to create a weapon to eradicate Inhumans and humans with Inhuman DNA, prompting a new Spider-Man (who came from a ruined future when 90% of all life on Earth by Ultron) to travel in time to stop Octavius before Ultron can be activated. Despite Ultron's attempts to stop Spider-Man by travelling to the Present to retrieve him, the Future Spider-Man (with sudden help from a time-travelling Carolyn Trainer / Lady Octopus) succeeds on his mission by distracting Octavius enough for Peter Parker to destroy the card, saving the future and ending Ultron's existence permanently. ** Appearance: His robotic form is based on James Spader's character in Avengers: Age of Ultron. * Exile / Viktor Kohl (voiced by Sam Witwer) - A treacherous rogue Inhuman with the abilities to teleport and harness Darkforce whose troubled past with humans left him the blind belief that humans and Inhumans should not co-exist. ** Appearance: The same as in the Marvel Rising. * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (voiced by Clancy Brown) - A maniacal crime lord and owner of Fisk Industries. ** Appearance: Based on his appearance in the 1994 animated series. * The Gentleman / J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by ) - The head of Daily Bugle Communications who criticizes Spider-Man and tries everything to incriminate the webslinger for crimes he did not commit, including even hiring petty thieves disguised as Spider-Man to commit as many crimes as they can to frame him. His actions were soon exposed to public by Spider-Man himself with help from Tigra, leading to Jameson lose his job and be taken to prison. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. * Jackal / Raymond Warren (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Gwen Stacy's uncle who, due to exposure to his chemical serums, can turn into an animalistic, green-furred criminal called "The Jackal" trying to steal technology for unknown purposes. In his earlier life, Raymond was a former staff member at Empire State University who was dismissed for his genetic experiments. He is also in league with Hydra for the sake of his goals. ** Appearance: The same as in the original show. * Kraven the Hunter (voiced by Troy Baker) - A big game maniacal hunter and the host of his live TV show "Kraven's Amazing Hunt" who became a foe of Spider-man after being hired by Norman Osborn to bring both Spider-Men to Oscorp for experimentation after the Spider-Slayer's failure to retrieve the stolen spider specimens. He is soon revealed as an agent of Hydra on the behalf of the Red Skull. ** Appearance: The same as in the original show. * Sand Girl / Keemia Alvarado (voiced by Sofia Carson) - The estranged daughter of Flint Marko, an associate of the mob boss Hammerhead, who was turned into living sand along with her father following Hammerhead's betrayal of him in a facility. After a fight against Marko, Hammerhead's mob and a Symbiote-mutated Spider-Man, Keemia (adopting the name "Sand Girl") became the leader of a super criminal gang of her own. ** Appearance: The same as in the original show. * Chameleon / Dmitri Smerdyakov (voiced by Steve Blum) - One of Kingpin's henchmen and a mercenary with a high-tech helmet with shape-shifting functions. He is hired by J. Jonah Jameson to use his talents to frame Spider-Man for certain crimes, although Chameleon's fucntions still need footage of Spider-Man's appearance and movements to duplicate his character, and the new features of Spider-Man's tech prevent Chameleon from mimicking him. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. His true appearance beneath his mask is visually based on Namor in the comics (but with human ears). * Eddie Brock (voiced by Will Friedle) - An Daily Bugle journalist who works closely with Jameson as his personal spy. ** Appearance: The same as in Season 2. Quotes * See also: Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Dialogues and Quotes Cultural References * In "Face it, Tiger!", Eddie Brock is shown struggling to climb a wall to save himself from the Titanian Tiger's trap. One of the young Titanian Tigers, however, still puts his claws into Brock's hands and throws him down the wall for the adult Tigers to catch him. This moment is similar to Mufasa's death in The Lion King, on which Scar had done the same to kill Mufasa. Category:TV Shows Category:Spider-Man Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Marvel Television Category:Superhero television series Category:Marvel Animation Category:Avengers Category:TV Series Category:Fantastic Four